Just Like Children
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: Sakura just refused another date with Naruto. He wants to ask Sasuke advice and managed to have a double-date with Sakura and Karin, Sasuke mysterious girlfriend. AU. NaruSaku SasuKarin


Hello! This was written for Temarirulz who won the third place in the manifesto contest in the SasuKarin FC on NF. Her prize was to turn me into her writing slave for one fanfic. ~  
Master asked me for a SasuKarin & NaruSaku double-date. Master hit right on one of my weak point. Bad, bad Master. ~

Anyway, I did my best and it's not that bad until we get into the date, I suck I writing dialogue. I really do. Sorry grant Master. I hope you like it and that you won't kill me for failing at being your slave. ~

* * *

**Just like children**

Naruto kicked a can on the ground along the way. Sakura just had refused him another date. He truly needed to come out with a good plan if he wanted her to fall for him. Right now, it wasn't looking good. He had managed to get her on a date years ago but it hadn't turned good since she was in love with Sasuke.

He knew that she was now over him, he had heard her tell it to Ino, Sakura never lies to Ino. Plus, Sasuke was now dating Karin, a girl from another school no one had ever seen, they were together for nearly six month now. He kicked the can another time.

That bastard Sasuke. He was so lucky, he wasn't that much good looking, well yes he was. But Naruto knew he wasn't far behind. That bastard. He was truly a bastard and only because he looked so good all the girls wanted to date him. Naruto knew he was much better than him, not that he didn't liked Sasuke, it was his best friend.

He wondered how Sasuke had gotten to date Karin, or more how she had gotten to date him. Maybe if he could ask her, he would know how to get Sakura. He kicked the can once again. His sentence repeating itself in his mind. _If only he could meet her._

He kicked the can one last time and changed his direction, he was going to see Sasuke and get him to do something for him.

***

"That's the dumbest thing I've even hear come out of your mouth!" That was Sasuke answer at if Karin could give Naruto advice. "And she didn't _get_ to date me!"

"Oh! Come on, Sasuke! You know I _really_ love Sakura!" He would beg him if needed this time _or_ use another technique. "And no one even saw that girlfriend of yours! How do I know that she's real and not just a trick?"

Sasuke frowned, never doubt the word of an Uchiha. "Right! Sunday! I was going to see a movie with her! Come! You'll see!"

Naruto grinned. "I'll bring Sakura as a second witness."

"Yeah! Do that. Now, out of my house!"

Naruto walked out, Sasuke giving him a kick on his ass. He just had it his date with Sakura.

***

Sunday came quickly. Sakura was so happy about getting to see Sasuke's girlfriend. She had said she was over him, and that was true, but she still wanted to see if that girl was so better than her. Naruto came to pick her up at two PM, just like he was promised. It always made her smile when he was wearing normal cloth and not that school uniform. I looked like an idiot in the school uniform; it didn't fitted him, on contrary of his normal cloth; orange was good on him.

They walked to the bus stop together in silence. They had to take two bus and would meet Sasuke and his said girlfriend in the second. Naruto sat on the bench, his hand behind his head, Sakura walked back and forth in front of the bus stop, taking the bus and having a rendez-vous always stressed her, she wouldn't want to be late.

"What do you think she looks like?" she asked him to calm herself.

"All he told me, once, it's that she was the prettiest girl on earth. I don't think he was objective." He answered, smiling.

"For real? I look OK? I mean I won't look ugly with her by my side?" She checked if her skirt was long enough and if her cloths were fitting together and with her hair.

In Naruto mind, she was the prettiest girl on earth. She was wearing a jeans skirt just above her knees, revelling her beautiful white long legs, and simple red t-shirt from the _Shannaro_ brand. Those t-shirt were made to fit her, they were simple and giving her a thin waist. She looked beautiful.

"You're perfect Sakura. Don't worry."

"You sure?" she demanded, still cheeking herself.

"Ok course, Sakura, I am."

She smiled, and walked over him and adjusted the neck of his t-shirt. "Sasuke's going to be jealous of you too."

He chuckled. "He better."

***

Sasuke and Karin were on the bus, she had agreed to met his friend only because he told her they will come only once everything had been settle and she really wanted to see that movie. She was more than certain that they wouldn't like her. She wasn't low on self-confidence but from what Sasuke had told her, they were very different from her. So she was a bit stressed.

They were listening music on Sasuke's phone, sharing the headset and holding hands. Sasuke didn't wanted to hold her hand in public, but now the bus was empty and they were in the back so she had took the chance, as soon as his friend would came in, she would let go of his hand and give him back the ear-phone she was using.

***

The second bus stopped before them to pick them up, Sakura got on first and spotted Sasuke at the back with and, indeed, very beautiful red-haired girl. She was wearing glasses with a bold black frame and looked to be more into rock than they were, she had a _black Akatsuki_ t-shirt, hotpants, really long socking and a tattoo was partially visible on her arm. Now she knew why Sasuke had got a tattoo on his neck three months ago.

She walked to them and took a seat in front of them, Naruto sitting beside her. He looked at her boldly, Sakura noticed his eyes stopping longer than they should have on her tattoo.

"So, she's _real_ and that explain a lot of thing!" he exclaimed.

Sakura hit the back of his head. "Idiot! Don't stare at people like that!" she turned toward her. "I'm Sakura and that idiot is Naruto."

Karin turned her head toward Sasuke. "I changed my mind. I already like her."

***

The movie was about the life of an old rock band that nor Sakura nor Naruto liked, they were surprised to hear Sasuke singing the song along with Karin and most of the people in the theatre. None of them had the slightest idea that Sasuke liked that kind of music. But the movie was great, as it was centred on their life and not only on their music, romance, drama, addiction; everything was in it and very well handled.

They walked to a small café on the other side of the street and brought some sweet and coffee. Sasuke was the only one who didn't ate any sweet and drank his coffee black, while Naruto was over doing it with the sugar.

"I had no idea you liked that kind of music Sasuke!" teased Naruto.

"Are you serious?" asked Karin, visibly shocked. "We met at a rock concert."

"You go to rock concert?!" asked Sakura, her eyes about to come out of her head.

"Yeah. I do. You don't like that so I don't talk about it." He answered as if this part of his was nothing.

Karin turned to her boyfriend. "Oh! Come on, Sasuke! You don't even talk to them about me or what? Tayuya is getting tired of earring of you!"

"Sasuke never talk, that's all." said Sakura, wishing they wouldn't go in a fight because of them.

"Of course, he never talk but…" she threw her arms in the air to show her disappointment. "Anyway, he don't talk much about you either. What do you guys like?"

"We listen to _Tsunade_ and that kind of music, you know dance-pop." He answered. "I do martial arts with Sasuke and Sakura always study."

"I study a lot too, what do you want to do?" asked Karin.

"I want to be a doctor."

She smiled. "Sasuke, you should have introduced her to me sooner, she's awesome. I want to do that too."

***

Naruto walked Sakura to her house's door. They had a great time, Karin and Sakura had started comparing their best friend. He had gotten a few occasions to make jokes and he had not let them run away. Even Sasuke laughed one time. After the café, they had taken a walk along side of the river, Naruto and Sakura had quickly been left behind as Karin and Sasuke were into their own little world, a few meters ahead.

They had continued to talk, muttering their own impression about the new Sasuke they were seeing and the other couple had quickly been forgotten and it began to feel like a real date. Sakura had realized it but said nothing and had continued to enjoy the moment.

She was about to open the door but decided she would do what she should.

"You know what Naruto? That was really a great date and if you were to kiss me, I wouldn't hit you."

He took the chance.


End file.
